Buffy and Gang meets the Cullens
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Xander are sent to Forks, home of Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, along with the werewolves. They are on a mission. Prepare to meet your doom, Cullens. MWAHAHA. Set after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn.


**This is a story topic I have considered for a while. I feel very accomplished now that I have it up here. Well, here you go, Buffy-lovers and Twilight-haters that have stumbled across this story. Enjoy!**

**Also, blond can be spelled with an e.**

Buffy drove her compact, black BMW through the Town of Rain, as she called it, with her friends driving behind her. As she turned down streets, getting her bearings of the dreary-seeming town, the rain beat relentlessly against her small car. The blonde breathed out a sigh of annoyance.

"Thanks, Giles," she muttered to herself. "Send me to the exact opposite of Sunnydale."

The young Slayer--along with her best friends, Willow and Xander--had been sent to Forks, Washington due to a large congregation of vampires. Which is never good. Who knows what they were doing?

As the rain faded to a faint drizzle, she parked her night-colored car near the forest, while her friends found the house they were staying at. More darkness equals more vampire likeliness equals more vampire slay-age. She stepped out of her warm, dry car into the damp outside. She headed across soggy grass into the dark trees. Buffy's piercing blue eyes continually flitted around her, searching for any sign of human movement. The highschool age-looking girl's search for vampires brought her to a clearing where a teenage couple stood.

Somehow hearing her arrival, the teenage boy turned his head toward her. The Vampire Slayer crouched down where she was and peeked at the boy from over a holly bush. The teenager still stared at her and she locked gazes with him. The first thing she noticed where his equally piercing, unusually golden-colored eyes. Then how pale white skin was. His sandy brown coloured hair was slightly curly. Buffy had to admit to herself that he was rather handsome. But not as charming as Angel or Spike.

Something clicked in her head.

Angel and Spike.

_This guy's a vampire_, Buffy realized.

She leaped from her place behind the bush the moment his amber eyes were averted from her. Right as she stepped in front of the dark brown-haired girl, the vampire's eyes narrowed in dislike.

"Buffy Summers," the pale-faced boy said, distaste clear in his British-accented voice.

"How the heck do you know who I am?" Buffy asked. Her face was a mask of no emotion, perhaps a bit of dismay. Her heart hammered in her chest, worry and fear growing inside her at the knowledge of him knowing who she was when she just got there that day.

The vampire ignored her, honey-colored eyes remained narrowed in disdain.

So Buffy ignored him back and felt some of her worry and fear melt away. She turned her attention to the other girl, without taking her eyes off the vampire. "Go whoever you are! I'll get rid of him."

"You can't make me leave and you can't hurt Edward!" The girl attempted to sound strong and fierce but only achieved pathetic and squeaky.

Buffy rolled her sky-colored eyes and the rest of the worry and fear evaporated. "Yeah, like I haven't heard something like that before."

"He can read minds and-and he's strong," the girl continued, her voice slightly trembling.

Buffy said nothing to the girl. To Edward she said distigustedly, "So you invaded my mind? I killed the Master vampire, I can kill you too." Buffy resisted the urge to yawn boredly in Edward's white face.

Edward then smirked. "Vampire Slayer? You're a foolish one for just standing there."

Buffy's blue eyes narrowed.

"I could have bitten you."

"Yeah, but due to lack of me being bit, I'd say you're a vegitarian," Buffy remarked and punched the vampire in the face. Her hand hurt a bit, which confused her as to why his nose was so hard. "Or really slow."

Edward staggered a bit from the shock of the blow. _She's no ordinary human, _he thought to himself. He tried to get into her head, but somehow he was blocked and couldn't despite his efforts.

"You're girlfriend here isn't too smart for telling me you're an empath. Or is it telepath?" Buffy shrugged.

She jumped forward to give Edward a round-house kick to the vampire's gut. He dove to the left at an inhuman speed. The Slayer whirled around to keep him in sight. She coordinated her next moves well; she aimed a punch, which he avoided. But as she punched, she swung her right leg forward, tripping the light brown-haired vampire. Edward lay on the ground for a few seconds, but that was all she needed. Buffy pounced on him, pinning him down. The California dirty blonde pulled a sharp, wooden stake out of her leather jacket sleeve and positioned it over his heart.

"Bye, Edward," she said darkly and drove the pointy stake into his chest.

To her utter shock, the vampire did not turn to dust.

"What the heck?" Buffy said, fearfully surprised.

The wooden stake was firmly planted in his flat chest, and yet he lay there, a confused and pained look on his pale milk-white face. She yanked it out and scrambled to her booted feet, her face also showing confusion.

Slightly scared, Buffy got up and ran back into the forest. Willow had to be made aware of this. Xander needed to crack jokes on them. Buffy needed help in defeating them.... whatever kind of vampires they were.

Maybe Giles was wrong and they weren't even vampires at all? Some kind of demon?

Books and research was Willow's area of expertise so she would leave it to the witch. She continued to ponder on the vampire as she headed back to her car.

Edward and Bella stared after her. Edward had a growing desire to bite her; her scent was so pleasant and he was angry, maybe furious with her. His dislike increased ten fold. Bella was extremely annoyed and shocked; this random girl tried to kill her boyfriend and instead, injured him and walked away.

**What do you think? Sorry all---, no I'm not sorry Twilight lovers. I enjoyed writing this. So, go ahead, flame me. This is not done by the way. There is no way in heck Buffy the Awsome Vampire Slayer would lose to Edward the Pathetic Vampire Wannabe.**

**Leopardheart**


End file.
